What Should Have Been, but Couldn't Be
by Antonella's World
Summary: Naruto has too many things on his mind. He has to make sure Sasuke comes back alive and that Kakashi is a good hokage, but as he tries to indulge himself in everything to keep his mind occupied, he can't stop thinking about a certain pink haired girl. And what about Hinata's feelings? This is my take on what happened between chapters 699 and 700 as well as the movie The Last.


Chapter 1- Her Feelings

It was a sunny afternoon. The sky was a vivid blue and the sun was at its highest peak, radiating its warmth to every living being on earth. The trees were growing once again and the flowers were blooming. Everything around Naruto was radiating with happiness and joy, something he was not feeling. He felt as if nature was mocking him and his misery. Yes, he had won the fifth shinobi war, but he felt empty. He has lost many people to the war, including Neji, a friend he would surely miss all his life. He has blamed himself for all the casualties even if he knew that it wasn't his fault. All those courageous shinobi had relied on him and no matter how many times people told him it was not his fault, he could not change his mind.

Not to mention his best friend was leaving once again. _It seems all the effort were for nothing, _Naruto thought with a bitter smile _Sasuke was leaving once again and he couldn't do anything about it. _Naruto knew Sasuke will be back, if he didn't, he will drag that bastard's ass back to Konoha, he knew. He will lose another arm, he did not care. If his friend was being stupid again due to revenge, he will surely bring him back. He smiled to himself, he was worrying for nothing, Sasuke will return. Despite his assurance, he kept filling empty; He kept thinking what his problem was.

Why did he have such an empty feeling on his gut? It was as if he was missing something. He walked passed a lily and an image of a girl passed through his mind…Hinata. Yes, Hinata. He wasn't stupid; he had not forgotten her confession. If he was honest with himself, he had felt a great happiness when she confessed. He felt loved and touched knowing someone had loved him for so long. But, he also felt guilty. He picked up the flower and held it to his nose, smelling its fragrance. He loved Hinata with all his heart; she had saved him two times, once from Nagato and once from himself. He was forever grateful, but…he did not love her like she wanted him to. He did not love her romantically and as much as it hurt him he could probably never love her like she deserved. He remembered how painful it was to see her be almost killed by Pain, but was proud she had stood up to him and called him back to reality when fighting the juubi. She had been her strength during those times and he could not believe how much she had grown from a shy, timid girl.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto looked up from the flower he was observing to see Hinata in the distance running.

"Naruto-kun, I have been looking everywhere for you, I was told to tell you that your prosthetic arm was finished."

Naruto looked at her with a tender expression on his face. "Thank You, Hinata" Hinata's face suddenly lit up and he could have sworn she was going to pass out at any moment. Thankfully she collected herself and gave him a tiny smile.

"You're welcome N-Naruto-Kun"

Naruto, feeling bold, grabbed her hand and knew that he had to clear everything with her of his situation and her feelings. He did not reciprocate her feelings, but he was not an asshole that was going to simply ignore her. Naruto walked a few minutes until he saw a bench on the distance. He decided that is where he was going to tell her. When he arrived he mentioned for Hinata to do the same. A little hesitant, Hinata did as she was told.

"Naruto-kun, it there anything wrong?"

Naruto took a deep breath and began, "Hinata, remember when you confessed to me?" _Almost dying in the process_

Hinata's face suddenly lit like a tomato, but she decided to answer him, "Y-yes, Naruto-kun, I remember"

"I know that I was a jerk for not telling anything after what happened, but I was placing my ideas together, trying to come up with an ideal response to those feelings" Naruto took a deep breath, his heart was aching and he knew she would be devastated after his next words. "Hinata, I love you, but not like you want me to." Hinata lowered her eyes, a tiny blush on her cheeks.

Naruto continued, " You have saved me so many times and when I found out about your feelings I was happy, happy somebody could love me like that, but also guilty, I did not feel the same." Naruto took her hand and held it against his heart. "Hinata, I love you like the sister I never had, but my heart already belongs to… "Sakura-san" Hinata finished for him.

Naruto held her hand tighter, as if confirming this. Hinata cast her eyes down, a tear falling from her eye. Naruto moved closer to hug her, but Hinata stopped him. She wiped her silent tears and looked up at the withering trees of fall, growing strong. Hinata knew that the trees were withering and even if they tried to turn grow once again it will be futile. It was almost December and without their sun they were going to die. _Just like me_, she through with a sad smile. It was quite ironic, actually, they were in the only part of Konoha where the trees were starting to wither and lose their leaves. Konoha was beautiful, yet they were sitting at the deadest part of the city.

"Hinata, I know you are feeling distress, Kurama's chakra allows me to sense your disrupted chakra. "

"Naruto-kun, I just, want to stay at your side and..."

"Me, too Hinata. I want to stay at your side, too. But as friends and don't worry, I will help you in everything. I will walk by your side whenever you need me."

"Naruto-Kun, thank you. You know, I admired you since I could remember. Your determination, passion and courage saved me. My father…hated me and my weakness- "Hinata, you father didn't- Naruto-kun please let me finish." Naruto lowered his eyes and once again held her hand. "Anyways, my father saw me as weaker than my sister, Hanabi and I wanted to give up and instead become a civilian, but one day I was walking and well….

Flashback

A nine year old Hinata was running through the forest, her father had just told her she was a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan, a loser. "Why?" Hinata whispered to herself, unable to contain her tears. Then she felt water on her hair. "Huh?" She looked up and noticed it was beginning to rain. Thinking quick, she noticed a tree and decided to sit next to it, protecting herself from the rain. That's when she heard it.

"I would become hokage, Dattebayo!"

_Who could that be_? Hinata thought to herself. She turned around and saw a blonde haired boy hitting a log in the middle of the rain. "Why is there a boy here, she thought. She was so concentrated on the boy, she didn't notice she was getting wet.

"Listen to me! I, Naruto Uzumaki, would become hokage and be better than all other hokages! Then the village will finally acknowledge my existence! Dattebayo!"

So his name is Naruto-kun, Hinata thought. She had heard from many students at the academy how annoying he was and from the adults how horrible he was. She knew everyone in the village ignored him. How can he keep trying when all odds are at his favor?

"I would become stronger and prove everyone wrong or my name is not Uzumaki Naruto!"

Ba-dump, what is this feeling Hinata thought, a little unnerved. She really wanted to go to him and cheer him on, but she was scared. What if he denied her? She decided to keep hidden.

After an hour, Naruto left toward the village, screaming how he will become hokage. Hinata decided to sit on the tree and ponder about him. If he can go against the village, she though, then I can go againt my father. Hinata, with a determined look on her face, stood up and ran toward her home. "I would prove him wrong, she thought."

Hinata, kept going to where Naruto trained, hiding behind a tree, but cheering him on mentally. She was getting stronger, then but not as strong as her father wanted. She was still insulted, but she learned to use those insults and turn them into strength. Sometimes she felt depressed, but when she saw Naruto training, her courage increased and her admiration for him increased.

A few years later, she had realized she had fallen in love with him. How could I love someone I barely know? Hinata thought with a bitter smile. On the day she decided, "Someday I will walk along side Naruto-kun!

End of flashback

"I never really got to know you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a small smile on her face. However, that's when it hit her. "I understand now" Hinata said, her eyes widening in surprise. "Huh? - Naruto said, confused by her statement.

"I never loved you romantically, Naruto-kun. After all I never knew you enough to really fall for you." Hinata with a look of realization on her face looked up at Naruto's confused face. "Don't you see N-Naruto-kun? I was in love with your strength and…courage because it gave me those same feelings, but I was never in love with you."

Naruto, a little touched by her confession and glad she had figured out her feelings, hugger her. Hinata thought she was going too died. She was 100% positive she looked like a tomato.

"Hinata, I'm glad you realize that, if you want to be by my side, then you can and if you want to know more about me, how about if we become closer friends?"

"I like that, Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"Why don't we start by you simply calling me, Naruto?"

"I-I…." Hinata stuttered, at a loss of words.

"C'mon Hinata! You can do it, Dattebayo!

"O-okay, N-Naruto" Hinata stuttered a small smile on her face.

"I'm glad we could become closer" Naruto said with a small smile

"Naruto, I also wanted to tell you that…I'm sorry."

"What for Hinata? You haven't done anything wrong!" Naruto said with a shocked expression on his face.

"I…was selfish." Hinata confessed

Naruto was visibly shocked now, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were widened to saucers.

"During the fight with that orange haired man, I knew you were close to death and thus I decided to tell you my feelings. It's true that I wanted to protect you, but most importantly, I wanted you to know my feelings before you died….. Hinata, a little ashamed by her confession looked up to Naruto with watery eyes.

-I was extremely selfish, getting myself killed in front of you. I make you feel guilty by confessing my feelings and then dying in front of you. Because, all I wanted was for you to listen to my feelings. I didn't care if I died because I had confessed my feelings…, but I never thought of your reaction." Hinata was openly sobbing now. Tears were falling from her eyes like waterfalls. She did not want to be seen as this weak in front of Naruto, but she could stop it.

"Hinata, you have nothing to apologize" Naruto said with a tended look on his face.

"Of course I do! - Naruto was a little surprised by her sudden outburst- I was selfish. I know that you almost broke the seal of the bijuu and killed yourself. I was responsible. I was weak. I almost got you killed and the whole village! I—

Hinata immediately shut up when Naruto placed his hands on her shoulder and gave her a hard and almost disapproving look.

"Hinata, you have done nothing wrong. You wanted me to express my feelings, you needed to be pushed to do so and I'm glad you did. Because of you not only did I manage to defeat Pein later on, but was also able to meet my father and for that. I will be forever grateful." Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

"R-really, N-Naruto?" Hinata said, her voice feel with hope.

"Yes, Hinata, you have nothing to feel sorry for." Naruto reassured her with a gentle squeeze of the shoulder. And you are not weak. Showing your emotions is a sign of strength. You know, people only cry and show their emotions because they have been strong for too long."

Hinata widened her eyes; she never saw it that way. She was really happy Naruto didn't think of her as weak, like everyone else. Hinata, relieved, let out a sigh. She had finally told Naruto one of her biggest concerns.

As Naruto looked toward the horizon, Hinata knew who exactly he was thinking of….Sakura-san.

"You really love her, right N-Naruto?" Hinata said, still feeling weird about calling him by just his name.

"Yeah… but she doesn't love me, she loves Sasuke…" Naruto said with a bitter smile on his face.

"I will help you conquer her," Hinata said with a determined looked on her face.

Naruto was shocked, Hinata would help him? "Really, Hinata?!"

Hinata knew that it would make him happy and thus she nodded a small smile and a tiny blush on her face.

"Thank you, Hinata Dattebayo!" Naruto said, hugging Hinata.

Hinata surprised herself and hugger him back, glad to help. After they let go, Naruto and Hinata sat in that bench and talked for what it seems hours.

Naruto talked about his dream of becoming hokage, his love of ramen, his desire to help his friends, how he was better than Sasuke, how he lost his arms and how he kich a God's ass along with his friends.

Hinata listened intently, she was glad she was learning so much about Naruto. When he was done, he asked her about her own life and sure enough she told him everything.

She told him about her childhood, how her father treated her, how he gave her strength, how she vowed to never give up, how she wished to stay beside him, how she wanted to carry on Neji-Nissan's legacy by eradicating the cage seal, how she would work hard to become the clan heir, how she wanted to protect her teammates.

Naruto only nodded to her, listening intently, something he was surprised he was able to do. When they both had nothing else to say, Naruto stood up and stretch his legs. How long had he been here? He thought. Suddenly, he felt a familiar chakra signature that was so fleeting he thought he imagined.

_This chakra…not I must have imagined _Naruto though with a confused looked on his face. He redirected his attention to Hinata, who seemed oblivious to the chakra. _If she didn't notice, then it was probably my imagination. _

While Naruto pondered on whether the chakra signature was a figment of his imagination or not, Hinata thought about Neji.

Neji-nissan, I was able to become closer to Naruto and with his help, would erase the curse seal from our clan. I promised you. I will become strong, for you. So you could be proud of me. I love you…

Naruto decided to ignore his gut and instead reached for Hinata's hand. Hinata, a little teary eyed about Neji, quickly nodded and stood up to take his hand. She still could not believe what just happened. She had grown closer to Naruto more in one hour than in all her life. She was glad they were finally friends and could talk to each other intimately.

As Naruto held her hand and started walking toward the village again, she noticed the trees once again, a small bird sitting on top of one and with a smile on her face, though "They may die soon, but like the flowers, they would bloom again next year. I promise I would bloom too, Neji-nissan…"

Unknown to them, a shadow was silently staring at them. His eyes full of anger and his fists were clenched so much, his nails had dig into their skin, causing his palms to bleed.

"Until next time, Naruto-kun" the voice said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

_Until next time, Hime..._

* * *

><p>OMG, I can't believe I wrote all of that. Well, this is the first chapter. Don't worry! This would be Narusaku. Although I would probably add other pairings as well (like the one's saw in chapter 700, only exception would be Naruhina and Sasusaku) I really wanted to write a chapter dedicated to Naruto and Hinata becoming friends. I believe both of them would become such good friends if they talked more. I have no idea if the rating would stay the same, but for now I believe it would be rated T. Like I said this is my take on chapters 699, 700 and the Last Naruto the movie. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. I would try to update when I can.<p>

See Ya!

~Antonella


End file.
